razorsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie "Classes"
You can have a lot of combos for Nazi Zombies, but I think these are some of the best. --Sniper Classes-- Primary: L96A1/L115 Isolator-Scavenger/Hyena Infra-Dead Secondary: Fully automatic, preferably an LMG. Juggernog, Double Tap, Speed Cola, Deadshot Daiquiri This Class is meant to kill excess amounts of zombies going to a specific area. This class is great if you have special grenades. This way you can cover team mates if another team mate needs to be revived. Speed cola is useful for your sniper and your secondary weapon. Double Tap is for the bolt action feature on the gun and your secondary. Avoid the Dragonuv. --Sub Machine Gun-- Juggernog, Double Tap, Quick Revive, Stamin-Up Non upgraded guns are preferable for this class, as you can continuously buy ammo off the wall when low. SMGs give you lots of points and have high head multipliers. If you do upgrade an SMG, make sure you are camping near or around the off-the-wall gun, or you can run circles around the map and include yourself passing the SMG on your route. SMGs burn ammo quickly, so make sure you conserve ammo all the time. A decent secondary for this class should be a wonder weapon, as your SMG is going to serve as your killing gun and point gaining gun. Double Tap for all SMGs is a must, as most of them fire at a slow rate (such as the AK74fu2) and don't kill zombies as fast as they could. You don't need Speed Cola for this class, SMGs have a high reload speed anyway. Quick Revive is a user's preference in this case. You can easily travel across the map with this SMG/Stamin-Up combo if you need to pick up a team mate. Special Grenades are also recommended for this class if you need to revive someone. Avoid -Spectre, PM63. Look For- MP5K, AK74u, MP40 --Shotguns-- Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up Shotguns have relatively low ammo, and usually cannot hold a decent ammo count. Low ammo is traded for a high body and head multiplier. Shotguns have a slow reload (i'm looking at you SPAS-12) and usually take 3-5 seconds in total. Speed Cola is almost a must. Shotguns are only for the daring, and those who don't mind running out of ammo. Look For- SPAS-12, HS10. Avoid- Olympia --Assault Rifles-- Juggernog Assault Rifles are the main weapons of Nazi Zombies. They hold a great amount of ammo and usually don't need Speed Cola. Upgraded, they usually have good if not amazing attachments to greatly increase the gun's usefulness. Assault rifles can be a 'single-kill-at-a-time' type of weapon, and are highly recommended if you are attempting to go into the high rounds. You really don't need any other perks for this class besides Juggernog, but you can mix it up by adding Double Tap, Stamin-Up, or PhD Flopper. Avoid- M14, M16 Look For- Galil, Famas, FN FAL, G11, AUG. --LMGs-- Juggernog, Speed Cola, Stamin-Up, Double Tap (HK21) LMGs hold the most ammo in the history of the Nazi Zombie series. They are high damage high ammo beasts. They are ESSENTIAL for getting to high rounds, as most guns fail to compete with the high ammo count of these guns. The two LMGs are the HK21 and the RPK. The HK21 holds the most ammo out of all other guns, and has a high damage multiplier. This gun, however, loses fire rate when upgraded and when playing zombies in general, which is why it is advised to use Double Tap. The RPK has a higher damage multiplier but less ammo. Double Tap on this gun is ridiculous, and the recoil increases severely. Speed Cola is almost always needed. Stamin-Up is for those tight situations where you have to run from zombies. --Pistols-- Juggernog, Speed Cola (Python), Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper (Mustang & Sally) Pistols are on the weaker side of the gun field, but upgraded they can be very useful. The M1911 upgraded turns into Mustang & Sally, dual grenade launching pistols. It is preferable for these you buy PhD Flopper to prevent downing yourself due to the high damage and huge splash damage range. The Python on its own can deal up to 1000 damage, as much as the Ray Gun, but only if you shoot a zombie's head. Upgraded, the Python turns into the Cobra, gains a Speed Reloader, and the clip increases to 12. This is a preferred gun among many players. The last pistol is the CZ75 which isn't great. It has a low damage and upgraded, despite its grip attachments, it is still bad. Deadshot Daiquiri is preferable for headshots and the Steady Aim effect for akimbo pistols. --Launchers-- The only two launchers in the game are the China Lake and the m72 LAW. Launchers should only be used as supporting fire for camping players and not for taking out zombies directly. This is best set in example. If your team is camping on Ascension by PhD. A person with a launcher can stand on the balcony and cover the window while raining fire on the zombies below. The China Lake is not preferred, as it is a low damage launcher, worse than the m72 LAW, and has a pump action feature in between shots. Upgraded, this gun turns into the China Beach, ability to hipfire is added, and has 5 grenades in one "magazine" and reloads all in one. This gun isn't recommended, as it is pointless to have. The m72 LAW does 1000 damage right off the bat, putting it up there with the Ray Gun. Upgraded, it turns into the m72 Anarchy, boosted damage up to 2500, gains ability to hipfire, and gets a "magazine" boost of 10 rockets in one. These are also all reloaded at once.